


Of Pups and Parenting

by bloody_empress24



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Promptis - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, background corqi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_empress24/pseuds/bloody_empress24
Summary: Gladiolus thinks he is not ready to be a dad just yet.So he tries to distract Ignis.Sadly though, Gladio's not really good with plans.And things don't go the way they should be.





	Of Pups and Parenting

 

                Gladiolus Amicitia was nervous as fuck as he stood outside their front door.

                Ignis was probably already inside, preparing their dinner. For the nth time that day, he sighed. He adjusted his grip on the newly-bought carrier.

                It was Cor’s fault.

                Or rather, it was Cor who suggested it.

                Whatever. He started it.

                And he was stupid enough to push through with it—wasn’t he?

                Ignis would kill him. Maybe.

                A pet was the Marshal’s idea following the endless whines of his husband Loqi about wanting to start a family after being married for a year. Despite his age, Cor felt he wasn’t ready yet—so he had gotten them a _puppy_. According to him, the dog managed to distract Loqi for the better part of the past six months. “I haven’t heard anything about pups or kits and I’m down to keep it that way for the rest of the year,” the Marshal had said matter-of-factly.

                “You’re not getting any younger, Cor,” Gladiolus chuckled.

                “We are not any different, Gladiolus,” Cor sneered back.

                “Yeah, but seriously, Cor. A _corgi?”_

                “They say I have a dry sense of humor.”

                “Loqi must had a field day.”

                “That he did.”

                “What’d he name him?”

                “He wanted to spite me, so he named him ‘Corrie’.”

                “Tough love.”

                Thing was, Ignis had not brought up the topic of pups—like ever—in their four years of marriage. Gladiolus never breached the topic either. Both of them were content with their current jobs and responsibilities. He had no idea why he never bothered to ‘seriously’ talk to Ignis about having kids. He was perfectly fine with the way they were living together, working together, and being the pillars of support for their future king.  

                Not that Gladio would not want a family later on. Hell yeah, he liked babies, but by Titan’s rock-hard balls he had thought he was not ready for one just yet. Maybe next year? The year after? Probably a year before he turned thirty? LOL. He’s already twenty-nine. Who knows? Prompto was pregnant at the time, and he figured he’d let the royal couple get busy first with their own pack before he’d focus on his own.

                His dad, Clarus, and the King Regis were the ones constantly wheedling them about forming a pack, though. “Will I ever get to see the next Shield heir in my sixty-two years?” Clarus had whined.

                His sister Iris, on the other hand, was chill enough to understand their lack of want for pups, since she was also working hard in the Crownsguard. Busy girl busy being a career lady. “Ignore Dad, brother. He’s just jealous Noctis and Prom are expecting sooner than his own son.”

                “Life’s not a race,” Gladio pouted.

                Iris shrugged, sipping loudly from her protein shake. “Well, eventually Iggy will want to run that race, Gladdy. You know how Omegas get with surrounding pregnancies. They… _swarm._ ”

                “As if,” Gladio had drawled, crossing his arms.

                She chuckled. “We’re both Alphas, bro. We’ll never know until it happens.”

                And happen it did.

                Although, _subtly._

Gladiolus noticed that as Prompto’s pregnancy neared its peak, Ignis would get busy with varied _baby stuff._ Like, self-help books, how-to’s, and _recipes for healthy baby food._ He would browse through websites on his free time. He would practice making cloth diapers while baking. He would pore over the childcare section of a bookstore they usually frequent on their weekend dates, and when Gladio would tease him about his new ‘interest’, Ignis would shrug, “I just like to be prepared when Noctis and Prompto might need our help.”

                Iggy, bless him, knew the extent of their effort and loyalty.

                But Gladio made sure he would improvise after such happenings. Dates. Massages. Ebony. New ingredients. More Ebony. To get his mind adrift from the incoming baby fever, of course.

                Nip it at the bud.

                And in return for Gladiolus’ romantic efforts of taking care of his mate, a clueless Ignis would constantly shower Gladiolus with affection and there was never a time that he missed making love to him.

                With precautions of course.

                Gladiolus was careful to always wear rubber—unless Ignis would ask him not to (which were pretty rare, if he would count their heats and ruts). Said he was not fond of the cleanup since Gladio was such the—uh—heavy- _seeded_ Alpha. Needless to say, Gladio had great points in bed and his ongoing sexual experimentations and surprises always brought a cheer and newfound love to his mate—so much to actually distract Ignis from ever wanting pups just yet.

                So how did he get into this predicament, nervously standing outside his own home, holding a carrier for a newly-adopted, ginger Lucian long-haired cat?

                Last month, Prompto had finally given birth to their firstborn with Noctis—wait, scratch that—firstborn _s_. Prince Charmless got away and went ahead to produce twins. Twins! How the fuck was he supposed to compete with that! Two baby Noct-lings to Shield for! Gladiolus had to avoid his father’s suggestive stare from inside the hospital ward and focus on the glowing couple with babies on the bed. If only Iris would hurry up and marry, he wouldn’t have to worry about producing two future Shields right now.

               Ignis, on the other hand, had probably thought the opposite.

               Gladio’s [fear] was confirmed when he saw Ignis saunter over to Prompto and Noctis and ask if he could hold one of the twins. He carefully nestled the younger of the two, and started cooing and making gibberish noises at the happily gurgling newborn girl. His usual stoic mask of strictness had faded away and Gladio saw that affectionate, adoring façade he only reserved for his mate as he cooed at the baby. Ignis made eye contact at Gladio, a pouty smile etched on his serene features, as if saying, _Sweetheart, I want one for us, too._

                Well, drat, sex might not be a good distraction anymore.

                And thus, there he was—followed Cor’s advice for a pet distraction.

                Gladiolus knew Ignis had a soft side for animals—although he never really was certain which he preferred. Was he a cat person? Was he a dog person? But Gladiolus reckoned Ignis preferred something more docile and independent for a pet. So that day, three months after the royal twins’ birth, Gladiolus had zoomed to the nearest animal shelter and looked for a kitten he could adopt.

                “Puppies or kittens are good choices,” Cor had advised. “It’s like rearing a kid—and would probably keep your husband busy for the next few months.”

                So Gladiolus had opened the door to their house, carrying their new cat towards the kitchen. Ignis was indeed already there, stirring a pot of delicious-smelling lentils on the stove. When he heard the door rattle, his husband turned—a smile forming in his very kissable lips. Until he saw what Gladio was carrying.

                “Gladio, that’s—?”

                The Alpha rubbed a hand on his nape sheepishly. “It’s a pet. Cat. Er. Kitten.”

                “I can see that,” Ignis raised an eyebrow and lowered the heat on the stove. He wiped his hands on his apron and walked over to Gladiolus. “What’s the occasion, sweetheart?”

                “Er—well—I just remembered you wanted a pet back in your childhood but never got to—and I chanced upon an animal shelter this afternoon so—“

                He was cut off with a kiss to the cheek. “You certainly are something, Gladio,” Ignis chuckled. He peered within the carrier. The ginger kitten had bunched up on the makeshift covers, apparently fearful of its new environment. “Have you brought any cat food with you? The poor thing looks famished.”

                Oh, shit.

                “Er—I uh, forgot to get any—but the lady at the shelter said it’s still a baby so maybe some soft food will do—?” Gladio started to sweat. “But—I think I’ll go buy some in the nearby grocer—“

                Ignis went ahead and unlatched the lock to the door of the cage. “Hush, Gladio, we have milk here; plus, it’s a little late to go out. How old is the darling?” He started to reach over at the quivering lump. He heard a piteous mewl as he softly carried it out of the carrier. Ignis looked devastated.

                “I have his papers here somewhere,” Gladio said as he rummaged his shoulder bag. Ignis hummed and held the lump to his chest. He turned his back on him to check the fridge. “Can you get some syringes off the medicine cabinet, Gladio? Thank you.”

                Another mewl.

                “Oh, you poor thing, let’s get you some food.”

 _Well, looks like the plan is working_ , Gladio grinned to himself.

                Or so he thought.           

***

                They named him Florence.

                Well, it was Ignis who did. Gladio took to calling him Foo, though.

                The kitten was roughly five months and a half when he was adopted.

                Ignis and Florence bonded quickly than Gladiolus predicted—which was nice since it proved that his plan was working. He would watch as Iggy carried the kitten around, snuggle him in bed, or let him play on his stacks of papers. Florence would pitter-patter and follow Ignis wherever he went; purr contentedly in his chest or even knead on his thighs. Ignis would drag Gladio out to buy Foo treats and stuff for him to play with. He already had two huge cat condos, a sturdy scratch post (Gladio made from a huge column of Leiden oak), and his own fluffy bed in the hallway.

                “Iggy, he’s only half a year old, he won’t need all these stuff just yet,” Gladio muttered one time they were in the pet shop.

                “Nonsense, Gladio. Florence will need these when he grows,” Ignis said as he inspected a cute bell collar. “And he’s outgrown the prescribed milk already. We will need something better for him now he has passed his six months~”

                Gladiolus could only fondly shake his head and watched Ignis pore over the sack piles of cat food. They’d rigorously followed the vet’s instructions and Ignis had a list of all the cat things as his organized self would do.

                Gladiolus dumbly stared at the brands around them. Grain-free…hypoallergenic… _holistic nutrition._ Whoa. Maybe he should have read more. What the hell is _indoor health?_ Okay, truth be told, the last pet he’d had was his father’s goldfish and their now-freed falcon. He had no idea about maintenance and all these domestic to-dos’. Jared took care of them for him anyways.

                Cor was right when he said having a pet was like rearing a child.

                It was fun, if he were to look back on it. Ignis had been happier and less stressed. The first week had them taking turns in feeding the kitten, trying to let him get used to the place.

                But if Gladio were to be frank, Foo was mostly used to Ignis.

                He liked Ignis so much. He never strayed too long in Gladio’s clutches; despite numerous incidents on Foo mistakenly nursing on his nipple while he napped. He would bite at the milk-less nub and then he would meow for his other daddy. Impatiently. Was it because Iggy had a more welcoming aura than he did? Or did the kitten imprint himself on Iggy the moment he had arrived? Gladio had many theories.

                And since Ignis was busy with the kitten, Gladio was left wanting.

                He would understand that the first week of Foo’s adoption had been crucial to his health—but by the Six, was he slightly starting to regret his actions.

                Hell, they had the kitten sleeping with them on their bed for the first week.

                To think that cat would actually rob him of off his sexy time.

                Gladiolus had his husband down and comfy on their king-sized bed, mouthing kisses on his neck after a long, tiring night at work. His Omega crooned lovingly at his ministrations, and after a week of adjusting with the kitten, they would finally get some alone time.

                He had divested Ignis of his shirt, and they were both slowly grinding their clothed erections with each other. Boy, did he miss this. Gladiolus would never go a week without holding his husband. He might even think he’d get blue balls for not managing to claim him.

                “Gladio—“ Ignis whimpered as he nipped at his bond mark.

                “Soon, baby,” Gladio whispered huskily into his ear.

                He dove down and kissed his husband passionately, feeling Ignis’ arms loop around his wide back.

                Until Gladiolus heard that familiar soft whine, which turned into a series of pitiful mewls outside their bedroom door.

                He broke off the kiss and locked eyes with his husband. Ignis was already flushed, but his blown-eyed stare was pegged on the door. Gladiolus strained not to groan in disappointment.

                “Just for tonight?” he asked hopefully.

                Ignis looked like he was almost ready to go with Gladio’s decision, but he softly patted his cheek and slithered out from under his husband with nary a word. Gladiolus could only watch, his mouth open and erection abandoned as Ignis let the kitten in the room and scooped him into his arms.

                Well there goes his boner.

***

                A month had passed and little Foo had grown into a beautiful Lucian long-hair, who liked to play and to topple off things from any surface.

                Well, mostly Gladio’s things.

                And it irritated Gladiolus that he had just realized they was mostly _his_ belongings that Florence ever tried to lay his naughty paws on.

                The first were his bottles of hair products. Gladiolus did not really think too much into it because they were not breakables. But to actually _repeatedly_ do it? Ignis’ cosmetics were on the same vanity; however, they were always left untouched.

                The next were his Roen boots. Gladiolus was certain they were potty-training Florence. He had a huge litter box off at their laundry area. So why did the kitty had to choose to mark himself on his favorite pair of boots drying out in the backyard? The smell was difficult to take off. He was almost sure his boots were destroyed. He was ready to give Foo a piece of his mind; but then later Foo came pattering up to him that night, bumping his head on his hand, as if to apologize. And Gladio forgave.

                But that wasn’t the last of his small kitty crimes.

                The latest were his Cup Noodles. Six. Not his Cup Noodles. Gladiolus had no idea HOW the notorious kitty had managed to climb up, much less open their cupboards; but he just found him there one afternoon. And his claws had punch through the cover and was playing with the thing like a ball. He threw him out in the yard to be disciplined; and Ignis had to reprimand him when he saw Florence scratching on the front door when he arrived home from work.

                “But Iggy, he destroyed my Cup Noodles!”

                “He’s not supposed to go outside, Gladiolus! What if he got hit by a vehicle? Or picked up by the pound? He’s taken off his collar again!”

                Gladiolus was snarky the rest of the day—‘cause well, his hubby would have to side with a mere pet? Ignis felt bad about it nonetheless; so he went and cooked him handcrafted ramen to make up for the lost stocks. Gladio perked up remarkably after that, and he was reminded once more why he married this beautiful man.

***

                Weekends were a nice time to sleep in.

                Or so Gladiolus thought.

                There was a lump of fluff directly over his face, and the gaping hole that he was when he slept, he was already eating a mouthful of cat hair. He sat bolt upright.

                “Godsdammit, Foo—get your fat ass off me—“

                Florence hissed at the sudden movement and slinked over to his other dad, who was comfortably slumbering on the other side. He softly nuzzled at his neck, waking Ignis up. Gladio could hear a light chuckle as his husband turned over to face him. “He woke you up again, hm?” Ignis smiled at him. Gladiolus wiped his tongue off his tank—which was a bad idea because his top was already infested with cat hair. He coughed.

                “You should wash up, darling,” Ignis chuckled again, as Florence snuggled up to his side, purring contentedly.

                “Bratty cat,” Gladio snorted as he swung off the bed and walking to the washroom in his boxer-briefs. Ignis leaned back luxuriously at the pillows and began scratching Florence’s ears. “You do like to bully Gladio, do you not? You adorable cat.” The longhair merely yawned and pawed at him.

                “Are you hungry? You still have food on your dispenser, darling.”

                Florence meowed.

                “I swear to Titan, that kitty’s cunning as fuck,” Gladiolus commented as he stalked back from the washroom. He slinked back under the covers and hugged Ignis close—ignoring the nasty glare Florence was shooting at him as he was squished between them. “He always likes to sit on my face!”

                Ignis laughed at that. “As I like to do with you.”

                Gladiolus cocked an eyebrow seductively at that. “Oho? Like daddy like kitty, eh?” He snuck a quick kiss on Ignis’ lips. “Wanna try that out now?”

                Ignis replied by pulling him closer for another deeper kiss, but before Gladiolus could flip them over so he could straddle him, a furry paw had snuck in and slapped his bearded chin.

                “What the fuck?”

                _Nyyyaaaooo._

                Ignis was giggling. “Looks like this has to wait until after breakfast.”

                “By Ramuh, you’re cute, Foo, but another cockblock and I’m sending you off to kitty jail.”

                And Ignis laughed some more.

 

                Later in the showers though, Gladiolus had managed to corner Ignis and eat him out blissfully, sending his beloved into the throes of an intense orgasm. Ignis was pleased as his bond bite got renewed and he pleaded at Gladio to give him his knot. Gladiolus obliged and they spent the next ten minutes in lust.

When they came out of the shower, all flushed and pink and sated, Florence was sitting on the mat in front of their washroom door. He was eyeing Gladiolus like a hawk.

                “Game set, match, Foo.”

 

                The next day, Florence pushed Gladio’s favorite coffee mug off the counter.

***

                Of six months rapidly passing with mostly quick shower sex, blowjobs and handjobs at home (to avoid the cat’s innate sneaky surprises), Gladiolus decided to take matters into his own hands. He managed to snag a couple weeks’ stay at the Leville in Altissia just in time for their anniversary. He had just received the email confirmation that day and he was in terribly high spirits. Now to find someone to babysit the cat…

                His phone began to ring. Gladiolus raised an eyebrow at one Cor Leonis calling him.

                “Hey, Cor.”

                “Gladio.”

                “’Sup?”

                “Has Ignis called you yet?”

                “About what? No, he hasn’t. Why?”

                “Well, I expect Loqi’s talking to everyone about it by now, but Loqi’s pregnant.”

                Gladiolus was stunned for the first few seconds, before he burst into a wide grin and exclaimed his congratulations. “About time!”

                “We’re…probably expecting a litter. Twins, hopefully.”

                Gladio had to cover his hand to stifle an incoming guffaw. He remembered he was in the Citadel. “Well, t-that’s a surprise. Man, Cor that’s amazing.” He could just imagine stoic Cor surrounded by lookalike little babies—he snorted at the mental image.

                “Laugh all you can, Gladio, you’re next,” Cor grinned at the other side. “And you’re playing godfather.”

                “Yeah, sure, Cor,” Gladiolus chuckled.

                When he hung up, Ignis immediately called and also told him the exciting news.

                _Well, I have good news, too,_ Gladiolus smiled to himself. But he would tell Ignis about their vacation when he came home.

***

                They left Florence with Monica much to Ignis’ hesitance.

                But well, the Leville did not allow pets, and Gladio had gotten the premium room and rates for them for their anniversary. They could not let that pass. So with a slightly heavy heart, Ignis parted away from his beloved Florence for a week of much needed couple honeymoon.

                It was the first time they made slow, passionate love after months of busy work and responsibilities. Gladiolus held his husband lovingly in his arms. He had never been so happy with his marriage. They spent the first few days strolling around, basking in the scenery—but most of the time they shopped for souvenirs and necessities. It was also timing that that year, Gladio’s rut and Ignis’ heat would coincide, and it was scheduled during their vacation. Gladiolus could never have planned something so meticulous and thorough.

                Needless to say, it was a most heated, blissful vacation.

***

                They came back home laden with treats for little Florence.

                “He was mostly behaved during his stay,” Monica told the couple. “Florence couldn’t do much since he’s basically the kitten out of everyone in my place. He missed you both though!”

                And sure enough when she opened his carrier, Florence was already zooming towards Ignis, purring and meowing and rubbing himself on his legs.

                “Thanks, Monica!” Gladiolus said.

                “Anytime!”

                Ignis had scooped up Florence and caressed their furry child. “Oh, darling, did you miss me?”

                Gladiolus chuckled at the sight. They drove back home in good spirits. Ignis had let the cat follow them to the doorstep without the carrier and when he opened the door, he proceeded to nest on Gladio’s pile of novels in the lounge.

                _Boy, it’s starting again,_ Gladiolus shook his head rather fondly.

***

                One day, it became odd.

                Gladiolus knew Florence was sometimes either very active or very lazy, but a week of the cat mostly sleeping around and refusing to finish his meals struck his alarm bells.

                He also started coughing up tons of furballs.

                Ignis was worried as well so they took Florence to the vet.

                The veterinarian could not seem to find anything wrong with him amidst blood tests and the like. “You could try changing his cat food and taking him out for walks,” she said. “He could be bored.”

                Ignis decided to cook for little Foo more—even as to making him some fresh sushi to lighten up his mood. And Florence came back to being playful again.

                “What a moody little princess,” Gladio remarked. “You just wanted the attention, huh?”

                Florence turned his back on him and started licking his balls.

                “Sassy cat.”

                But then a week after, it was Iggy who started feeling down. Gladiolus thought it was just overwork so he proceeded to give him massages and took more chores at home.

                And then the vomiting started.

                “Are you sure that’s just a stomach bug, Iggy?” Gladiolus had asked, rubbing his husband’s back as he threw up his dinner into the sink.

                “This should be gone by tomorrow,” Ignis rasped. “I have medicines.”

                However, it went on for a week and Gladio was having none of it.

                “Come Sunday, I’m getting you to the doc,” the Alpha told him, and Ignis could only sigh as he clutched the edge of the toilet bowl.

***

                On the day he took Ignis to the Citadel physician, Gladiolus got a call from Noctis. Shield matters.

                “I’ll go get you somethin’ to drink for later, all right? I’ll be back.” Ignis nodded nervously as his Alpha left the doctor’s cubicle. He regarded the young Beta doctor as she started ticking off questions on her clipboard. “Whatever seems to be the problem?” she asked.

                And Ignis recounted the events of the past week.

               

                When the Shield came back, Ignis was left alone on the examination table. “Where’s doc?” asked Gladio. He held the cup of warmed milk tea to Ignis, who accepted it wholeheartedly. “She went away to get some supplements for me. What happened with Noct?”

                “Oh, nothing much. He’s just reconfirming the new set of Crownsguards assigned to Prompto and their little demons,” Gladiolus chuckled. “So what about you? Any sickness? Do you need time off work?”

                Ignis put down the paper cup on a nearby side table and held his husband’s hands. “Gladiolus, I’m not sick.”

                “Oh! That’s good news then!”

                “I’m pregnant.”

                Amber eyes widened. His jaw dropped as he tried to process the reply. He was stunned comically for like a whole minute and Ignis was loathe to leave his phone in his bag. He wanted to take a picture of sweet, dumb Gladiolus, looking all helpless.

                “You—wha—Iggy?”

                Ignis burst into laughter and cupped both his cheeks. “I’m expecting a pup, you big buffoon!”

                And then everything seemed to click into place and Gladiolus cried in delight and heaved Ignis up into his arms, lifting him off the table and trying to spin him around in a hug in that tiny examination room.

                “Gladio—you’re going to topple something—“ Ignis giggled as the Alpha nuzzled into him, scenting him. “Oh, Igs, this is just the best day ever,” Gladio said into his shoulder. He carefully put him back down on the examination table. “We’re gonna be dads!”

                “We already are, darling,” Ignis caressed his face. “We already have a feline son, do we not?”

                Gladiolus chortled and kissed Ignis on the lips. “A naughty feline son.”

***

                When Gladiolus had called Cor about their pregnancy, the Marshal snickered directly on the line. _Feels good when it happens to another person,_ Cor thought smugly. Loqi was in his last trimester and now he would have another friend to bond over with babies and pregnancies.

                “You better sign up for baby care training,” Cor told him. “Time’s going to fly by so fast you’ll never realize you’re already trying to pacify a crying kid in the middle of the night.”

                Gladiolus could not help but grin widely, “Right you are. I wasn’t really expecting it’d come so soon.”

                “The responsibility is thrust into us regardless if we were ready or not.”

                “I don’t know if I’m gonna be a great father.”

                “You’ll never know till you try, Gladio. You’ll be fine.”

                “Thanks, Cor.”

***

                Florence seemed to be more behaved around Gladio following Ignis’ pregnancy.

                Either the cat just sensed Ignis in his state, or he was just growing into his maturity, Gladiolus could not fully place it. But he was happy he had less broken belongings to sweep off the floor. The cat spent most of his time around Iggy, snuggling up to him or asking for belly rubs. He would sometimes pester Gladiolus when he would sit down and read his novels by blocking his book with his bushy ginger tail; however, that was just about it.

                It went on for quite some time and then Ignis started to have the cravings.

                Since he was not allowed any caffeine for the duration of his pregnancy, Ignis developed a huge liking to sweets in general. He would sneak in boxes of doughnuts and tubs of ice cream during their grocery runs and Gladio could only watch wide-eyed as his husband would wolf down a huge vat topped with sprinkles and whipped cream.

                Matcha and cheesecake were his special flavors by the way, and it almost killed Gladio to look for such a flavor—with the exact same brand (his husband would have none other) whenever they ran out—especially during Ignis’ craving in the middle of the night.

                Gladio had to remind him that too much sugar might set him off or cause some health complications; but Ignis was a disciplined man nonetheless. He would pine for his sweets when he had reached a certain level of intake for the week; so he would bother Gladio and ask for his attention instead. It was somewhat entertaining for the Alpha—and he could see a new side of Ignis.

***

                They just took to calling it “Lump”.

                Well, it was a baby bump. And Ignis was adamant not to determine the pup’s sex until delivery for a sense of ‘surprise’. So Gladio suggested the name “Lump”.

                Ignis wrinkled his nose at the poor choice of words, but it stuck.

                “Is Lump acting up again?”

                “Lump hungry?”

                “Does Lump want ice cream too?”

                And whenever the baby would kick in response to their call, it was Lump.

                Ignis had to stay at home following his eight month. Loqi had already given birth to two healthy baby boys months ago and Ignis was blooming with joy. He was excited for his own pup as well. They had done preparations for his delivery; packing overnight bags and necessities for a quick getaway. Even Florence had his share of preparations, too—even though he merely rubbed onto Ignis’ belly and kept him company in his nest in the bedroom.

                Gladiolus would find the two always napping together and it would make his heart swell even bigger. He would kiss Ignis’ forehead and cuddle with him as much as possible—his biology wanting to be as close as possible to his Omega. The scent Ignis was emitting was sickeningly sweet and enticing Gladio was having trouble keeping down his urges; but it was to be expected. Their doctor had mentioned about heightened sexual tendencies during pregnancies and assured them it was normal.

                “I can’t wait to see you soon, little Lump,” Gladiolus whispered as he pecked at the swollen belly. He tucked his sleeping husband closer with him in their nest, and he heard little Foo purr, curled up, near his feet.

                “You excited, too, little fella?” Gladiolus grinned as Ignis snuggled up under his jaw. He heard a soft mewl in reply as he felt Florence paw over closer to him and settle himself comfortably just over his thighs.

                “We’ll all be parents soon.” He chuckled lightly and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his mate.          


End file.
